


Say When

by stillirise



Series: Say When [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Linear Narrative, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't read this. This is utterly terrible. I am serious. There are such better stories out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say When

"Agent," he barked, voice stern and commanding. 

She ignored him and continued walking.

"Agent Hunter," he said, grabbing her by the arm to halt her movement.

She twisted out of his loose hold, shoving him face first into the wall, pulling at his elbow.

In a second, he twisted out of the position, forcing her two kneel, his knee jammed in the upper part of her back and his hands ready to pull the sockets out her shoulders if he pulled with even a fraction of his super soldier strength.

She struggled instinctively and soon gasped in pain.

"Stand down, soldier," he said calmly.

Realizing the futility and becoming aware of the fact that he was not her enemy, she stilled.

He held the position for two beats, then let go.

She got two her feet in a smooth, graceful movement.

She glared at him, arms crossed.

"I shouldn't have grabbed you," Rogers acknowledged.

She said nothing, apparently entirely unapologetic for assaulting her commanding officer.

His frown deepened, "What was that back there?"

"Training," she lied through gritted teeth.

"Funny," Rogers said, arms crossed, "Back in my day, we had rooms for that. Also, we didn't beat a fellow comrade black and blue right outside of the mess hall either."

She didn't apologize for that either. "Romwell had it coming," she said, "He kept running his mouth. He was way out of line-"

"No, you're way out of line," Rogers hissed, before taking a deep calming breath. "Romwell isn't the first. Besides, if what he said bothered you, you could of reported it."

She only shot him a single disdainful look in response.

He opened his mouth, but she bulldozed over him, "Is that how you would have responded, Captain America?" She said his title sarcastically, "Maybe, that worked in your day... or maybe that's the textbook answer Shield demands of their puppets. Well, we're not puppets, Rogers. You snap at each and every one of us, demanding obedience that you sure as hell haven't earned. You make the wrong calls, don't know the technology, don't know the terrain, and sure as hell don't know us. You're old stuff, Rogers, old, outdated, and definitely unnecessary."

"Are you done?" he said, finally.

She nodded, seething.

"Good," he said, voice clipped, "Three day suspension and remedial course by next Tuesday. If you fail, you're off the mission in Italy."

"You can't do that!"

"I damn well can, Agent!" He said, "You're a fucking loose cannon, wild and unrestrained, and just ready to blow. Romwell isn't the first one that's had to deal with the fallout of your temper, but he will be the last. Have you watched how careful everyone is around you? That's not trust and if they can't trust off the battlefield, what makes you think they can trust you on the battlefield. Agent Declan coddles you for your loss, but I'm not your babysitter, Hunter. I'm the one calling the shots. If you keep spiraling into destruction, I will be forced to treat you as the wild animal you seem to desperately portray. I can, and I will put you down."

Her eyes lost that fervent anger, but her arms were still crossed defensively over her chest. She looked pained and guilty, but she said nothing. 

"Are we clear, Agent Hunter?" He demanded.

"Crystal," she breathed, voice shaky and eyes slightly watery. "Yes, sir," she amended, balefully.

"Then, you're dismissed, Agent."

She left and he watched her go.

He left to get his boxing gloves.

After that conversation, he definitely needed to let off some steam. 

 


End file.
